Due to random electro-static discharges, all metal parts on a spacecraft are typically grounded to bleed off static charges, thereby avoiding catastrophic damage to the surrounding electronic hardware. For example, a space radar antenna is typically comprised of a plurality of radio frequency (“RF”) radiating elements, commonly referred to as patches, that are supported by lightweight foam tiles. These patches, which are typically made from metal, must be grounded.
One known technique for grounding RF radiating patches to lightweight foam tiles involves the use of conductive mechanical fasteners, such as metal pins. Such conductive mechanical fasteners secure the patches to the lightweight foam tiles while at the same time providing a conductive path for dissipating static charges. However, conductive mechanical fasteners add complexity to the design and are not practical for use with non-conductive lightweight foam tiles.
An alternative technique for grounding RF radiating patches to lightweight foam tiles involves the use of conductive adhesives. Conductive adhesives are attractive because they simplify the manufacturing process due to their ease of use. Furthermore, like conductive metal fasteners, they secure (i.e., bond) the patches to the lightweight foam tiles while at the same time providing a conductive path for dissipating static charges. However, the large quantities (e.g., 5 to 10 percent by weight) of conductive fillers, such as carbon powder, graphite, ceramic and metal, in conductive adhesives impart the adhesives with high RF loss properties and, therefore, cannot be used in applications, such as space radar antenna, that require low RF loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for a static dissipative adhesive that has low RF loss properties.